Mobile phones, tablet computers, and other terminal devices are playing a more and more important role in our life, and every user of a mobile phone also focuses his or her eyes on the screen of the mobile phone for a very long period of time every day. However the user of the mobile phone holds his or her mobile phone at a shorter distance from his or her eyes while reading the mobile phone than reading a paper material, and reading at such a short distance may aggravate a burden on the eyes of the user; there is such a small font on the screen of the mobile phone that it is also inconvenient for the user to read with his or her eyes; and the eyes of the user playing game, browse Weibo™ reading a novel, etc., are also being weaken without being noticed.
Due to the various reasons above, apparently the screen of the mobile phone has become a major killer and even the first killer of our vision nowadays, so that the user of the mobile phone tends to suffer from a blurry sight, red and swollen eyes, rapid degradation of vision, and other serious aftermaths. Moreover serious hurting by blue light may result from a long use of single color temperature.